Ce n'est pas si mal
by lasurvolte
Summary: Le choix logique c'est Shane. Il a la situation, l'argent, il peut offrir à Danny la vie qu'il désire avoir. Mais parfois le choix logique n'est pas le bon choix. [Danny/Chris]


**Titre :** Ce n'est pas si mal.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Judas Kiss ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Danny/Chris

 **Prompt :** Je dors dans les bras de personne

* * *

Dormir avec Shane, ce n'était pas dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais c'était dormir. C'était déjà ça. Après tout Danny ne dormait pas toujours, ne restait pas souvent, quand il couchait avec quelqu'un. Mais il était resté avec Shane et Shane lui montrait de l'intérêt, n'était pas mauvais au lit, agissait avec de la tendresse pour lui.

Shane avait de l'argent et du pouvoir. Surtout. Le pouvoir de rendre la vie de Danny meilleur si son père lui coupait les vivres. Et Shane lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui, alors la logique voulait que Danny accepte. _Bien sûr, oui, évidemment_. Ce ne serait pas si mal.

Pas si mal.

Zach – dont ce n'était pas le nom – lui dit que c'était la pire décision, qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il ne devait pas et Danny se sentit pris au piège. Parce qu'il devait avoir le droit de vivre sa vie, de faire ses propres erreurs, et Danny ne serait pas comme Zach, il réussirait lui, même si contre toute logique Zach était lui dans quinze ans et qu'il avait complètement tout planté. A cause de _Judas Kiss_ , à cause de Shane.

Pourtant Danny voulait se boucher les oreilles, ne rien savoir, jouer sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Il n'écouterait pas, il suivrait Shane, emménagerait avec lui, il ferait ce qu'il a envie et il ne raterait pas sa vie comme ce pauvre type du futur raté.

Shane était le bon choix, et ce n'était pas si mal.

Pas si mal.

Mais pour ça, il fallait renoncer à Chris. A ses yeux, chocolat noisette, et sa bouche délicieuse. Puis surtout à sa façon d'être. Sa passion pour les films d'horreur, cette façon qu'il avait de connaître les caméras et sa manière d'en parler, et ça… Ca avait touché Danny. Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il était tombé amoureux, parce qu'être amoureux c'était bon pour les scénarios qu'il pourrait écrire et réaliser un jour, mais pas pour la vie. Et pourtant Chris remuait des choses en lui et Danny avait envie d'être avec lui, plus qu'avec Shane. Chris n'était pas le choix logique, c'était le choix du cœur.

Mais pour l'avoir, il fallait renoncer à Shane. Et Shane… Shane n'était pas si mal.

Danny ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quel serait le pire choix. Il aurait pu demander à Abby mais Abby ne lui parlait plus et Danny était trop stupide pour aller s'excuser. Shane avait l'argent, Shane était celui qui pourrait l'aider à faire de sa vie quelque chose (même si Zach disait le contraire), Danny devait choisir Shane parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait tellement dans le pétrin que l'amour n'aurait pas vraiment de sens.

Mais est ce que l'amour avait un sens ?

Et puis Zach lui dit. Qu'il regretterait, qu'il passerait quinze ans à penser à Chris, à espérer, à vouloir le revoir, à avoir envie qu'il l'appelle. Quinze putain d'année à regretter et à continuer d'être amoureux parce qu'il aurait laissé échapper la chance de sa vie.

Danny se demandait si l'argent valait ce prix. Peu importe que Shane ne soit pas si mal.

Shane posa de la drogue dans la main de Danny :

\- Pour fêter ton succès.

Danny regarda la pilule. Shane pourrait tout lui fournir. La drogue, le sexe, et le pognon. Danny chercha Chris des yeux et se souvint qu'il ne viendrait pas à cette foutue fête. Shane s'approcha pour l'embrasser et Danny eut un signe de recul, de rejet. _« Il m'a fait détester jusqu'à mon propre nom »_ , avait dit Chris. _« N'emménage pas avec Shane »_ avait ordonné Zach. _« Couche avec qui tu veux mais ne perds pas ton indépendance »_ s'était énervée Abby. Est-ce qu'il allait écouter ou fermer les yeux, prendre de la drogue, prendre Shane, et tout foirer ?

Et perdre Chris ?

Danny sourit à Shane, prit sa main et posa la pilule dedans.

\- Tiens garde là, j'en ai pas besoin.

\- Danny, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- J'ai décidé de changer ma vie.

Il planta Shane là.

Retrouver Chris n'avait pas été si difficile. Le moins facile avait été de le convaincre de le reprendre. De lui dire, qu'il avait fait de la merde, qu'il avait largué Shane, qu'il avait fait son choix et que ce serait dur et qu'il allait être dans le pétrin mais qu'il préférait être avec Chris au final. Danny n'en était pas au point de lui dire je t'aime, mais il espérait quand même que Chris allait l'embrasser. Ce que Chris finit par faire.

Ses baisers étaient meilleurs, mais c'était peut-être à cause de tous les effets que ça créait dans le corps de Danny, le cœur qui bat trop vite, les papillons dans l'estomac, toute cette chaleur qui monte jusqu'à en faire perdre la raison. Et d'une certaine façon Chris était plus doux, moins pressé, vachement tendre.

Dormir avec Chris, c'était dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas _« déjà ça »,_ c'était bien. Ce n'était pas le choix _« pas si mal »,_ c'était simplement le bon choix.

Danny ne regretta pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que la fin de ce film m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve, j'ai écris la partie qui manque voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
